Nature Jedi
by Orphea
Summary: Just basically a rip of of Moulin Rouge with Obi in it...Kinda different though. Rated PG-13 for romance and Obi is Bi i think...So just read it, please!
1. Default Chapter

Nature Jedi/The Underworld  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs from "Moulin Rouge" nor do I own Obi, Qui, or any other of Georgies characters that come into play. And well, I think I'm making the Padawan Bi, so live with it. Okies? But don't worry, it's mostly nice stuff. So…just enjoy.  
  
Authors Note: I have been telling everyone this, so GO SEE MOULIN ROUGE! It's good for you, and an amazing movie. So this is basically a SW rip off/crossover-ish thing, that maybe you will enjoy and maybe you won't. But don't take it to literally…It's just a story. However, the greatest piece of advice "The greatest thing is to LOVE, and be loved in return!"  
Orphea  
  
  
There was a boy...   
A very strange enchanted boy.   
They say he wandered very far, very far   
Over land and sea,   
A little shy and sad of eye   
But very wise was he.   
And then one day,   
One magic day he passed my way.   
And while we spoke of many things   
Fools and kings.   
This he said to me,   
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn   
Is just to love and be loved in return."   
  
Prologue   
  
Qui-Gon watched his apprentice from the spot on the sleep couch. This had happened every year during this week, and he couldn't bear to watch it any longer. Every night, Obi-Wan would putter around their quarters, and stare listlessly out the window for it seemed hours at a time, and gaze at the lights of Coruscant.  
And sometimes he would even catch him humming…  
Sighing, he walked over to the Padawan's still body on the window, staring down around him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, he lifted the younger man's chin to meet his eyes.  
"What's the matter love?" Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "Nothing Master…nothing at all."  
"Don't lie to me like that…I know better." He lifted his chin higher, and was surprised at the thin layer of tears running over his apprentices sea-blue eyes. Obi-Wan only closed his eyes, and nuzzled into his masters hand more.   
"You know I care about you…You know I'd notice this…Every year, the same thing. What is the matter?" He asked gently. Obi-Wan broke from his grasp and stared back out the window. Qui-Gon gently probed, and found one image of rain falling on duracrete, but then it was abruptly cut off and he saw his apprentices angry eyes staring at him, tears creating a blanket over the blue.   
"I can't tell you…"   
Qui-Gon sighed and leaned against the wall, when everything clicked together.   
"It's about when you left…how many years ago? What happened to you Obi-Wan?" His apprentice closed his eyes, and whirled back around to the window, a solitary tear traveling down his face. Qui-Gon kneeled down next to him and placed a hand over his smaller one.   
"Tell me love…please tell me." Obi-Wan's head lowered and he took in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to the city around him.  
"Yes…I'll tell you." He raised his chin to the stars and moved his hand away.   
"This is a story about love…" he choked, "And the woman that I loved…" his voice cracked and he ignored the tears running down his cheeks, "The woman that I loved is…dead…" he whispered.   
  
TBC  



	2. Corruption...and Abduction

Chapter 2  
Authors Note: I'm sorry everyone! Just been really busy...but I saw Moulin Rouge for the 3rd time so i got inspired!!:) Anywho, I'm working on the next part! ::cheers::  
Orphea~  
Disclaimer::Don't own anything except for a couple. Explain that later! :)   
Qui-Gon read the note that had been left on Obi-Wan's bed for the umpteenth time. The bed was neatly made, but there was Obi-Wan's light-sabre and the note. He rubbed his fingers over the cool metal of the lightsaber, and placed the flimsy down. Sighing, he went to the kitchen in the dark, as it had been light out when he had gone into Obi-Wan's quarters.   
He reached into a high cupboard, and pulled a bag of green tea out, boiling some water in a metal teapot. Placing it down on the burner, he made his way over to the couch and sat down, pondering the chain of events quietly.   
A knock was heard at the door, and Qui-Gon stood wearily and padded over to it. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow, but let the diminutive Master before him in.   
"Master Yoda, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The wrinkled, green Jedi smiled warmly. "Reason there is not in particular, Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon stepped aside for the short Master to come in, gimer stick thumping the carpet. Yoda sniffed the air, his pointy green ears twitching, "Tea you are making?" Qui-Gon nodded, and smiled at his former Master.   
"You know you are welcome to have a cup with me. I would be most honored if you would join me."  
The wrinkled green Jedi leaned his gimer stick against the couch, and sat cross legged adjacent to the small wooden table, as Qui-Gon left to check on the spitting and whistling tea. When he returned he joined his Master on the floor and placing the thick ceramic cups of steaming tea on the table. They each sipped in silence, Master Yoda briefly nodding on his gimer stick. Qui-Gon looked into the cup, letting the steam rise into his face. Yoda placed down his gimer stick, and let out a sigh.  
"Qui-Gon?"   
"Yes Master Yoda?" Yoda smiled, and gnawed his stick thoughtfully.  
"Known you a long time, I have. Trained you as a Padawan I did, and seen you grow into a Knight, I have. Watched you with Obi-Wan, I have. Know many things I do, about this." Qui-Gon nodded, and took a sip of his tea. Yoda smiled warmly, "Not stupid, I am. Nor Blind I am." Qui-Gon placed the cup down, and looked into it.   
"Know I do of Padawan Obi-Wan's flight. He is gone, is he not?" Qui-Gon nodded, sadness and worry threatening his psyche. Yoda sighed either in sympathy, or resignation, but reached over and patted his former Padawan on the shoulder. "Worried you are?"   
"Of course Master. He is my Padawan, and I-," he chose his words carefully, trying to put his feelings together, "-I care for him very much! He just left, leaving me a note, without his lightsaber, without protection! I have no idea what will happen to him? And I don't know what to do." Master Yoda smiled knowingly, and finished his tea.   
"Padawan," he soothed, "Worry you should not. Said I did before, know many things I do, yes. And right to worry about Padawan Kenobi you have. But not worry, you should. Know's what he is doing, Kenobi does, and know this I do. Know that do this he must, and let him you shall. Know, I do, that he will be free from danger. Know, you do, that many Padawan's need to find themselves, they think. Obi-Wan also, feels this way. Know, I do, that he will return, safe and unharmed." Master Yoda placed the ceramic cup down, and rose from the table, Qui-Gon following him.   
"Now, sleep you must, and worry you must not about your Padawan. May the Force be With you, Padawan." And Yoda left, as Qui-Gon placed the dishes into the sink and turned the lights off in their quarters, fingering the flimsy letter. He walked to the window sill, and stared out into the immense city of Coruscant.   
Padawan? He called through the link, but there was no answer. Be safe…. He sighed, and held the letter up to his cheek, moving his lips over it. Placing it back down, he began to try and meditate on the outside world.  
Dear Master,  
If you are getting this, it means that I have left you. But only for a while…I need to do this, I need to 'find myself.' I hope you understand Master, and please don't be worried. I have credits, and I can take care of myself. I will be back as soon as I can. Please keep my lightsaber safe, and please don't worry.   
Love,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi wandered the lower levels of Coruscant, black coat he had purchased on Bryll tightly wound around him as he passed the denizens of the Lower Levels. He stared wide-eyed at the prostitutes, beggars, thieves, smugglers, and whores as he went lower and lower. He may have been 18, but he had lived sheltered in the Jedi Temple all of his life.  
And he needed to find something, he needed to leave. So he kept wandering, hoping his feelings would reveal where he was to go. For a moment, Obi-wan ignored the turmoil around him, and thought of his inner struggle over his passionate soul. He could almost see Qui-Gon's deep blue eyes focused on him, as he continued to walk lower.   
Blinking his eyes out of his reverie he pulled his coat closer to him, as it seemed that more drunkards were leaving, and more prostitutes were joining them. His sense of escape grew stronger as his feelings pulled him to where they were leaving from. Ducking under an overhang of cloth hanging across the street, his mouth dropped open in amazement at the sight before him. In a flash he knew where everyone was coming from.  
It was amazing…An archway was standing over the end of the street, shielding a duracrete, graffitied wall emblazoned with the words 'Freedom', 'Love', 'Beauty', and 'Truth' along with several other profane sentances that made him look away.   
But it was the arch and what was behind it that intrigued him. In scripted neon lighting, Underworld was across the top of the arch, and he could see a huge steel tree that was lit in tiny green and blue lights, along with a tall-spiraled tower, and several other sculptures hidden behind the gate. His feeling was the strongest, and he took a deep breath approaching the gate, entering into the Underworld.   
He blinked in awe, and reached for the door to the main building, entering into the hall of the nightclub. Abruptly his danger senses flared, and he felt two hands grab his shoulders as he was spun back into a shadow.   
"Mmmm…He's a nice one, eh Lin?" His eyes widened as a headtail wrapped around his neck, and caressed his face.  
"Of course Lir…But we have to share…" Obi-Wan felt a sense of dread overcome him as the two females pulled him closer to them.   



End file.
